hyrulianlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Angelina Darka
Character Appearance Angelina is an young adult but, is still in her teens she has light peach flawless skin and a perfect body with a pair of brilliant crimson and violet color eyes. her hair was a wild head of black and purple and, blonde bangs that danced around back & slide her head, as though she had tamed the lightning itself with the powers she wielded. her front bangs look an like link's blonde bangs . as for her main outfit she wears an pink tunic with white stripes at the bottom & white long undershirt along with black leather shorts .as for her legs white stocking with pink gutter belt with golden skull buckles on it with an pair of purple/violet boots. she wears purple/violet gloves to hide her birthmarks on her hands she offend wears an purple jacket with roll-up sleeves & has 3 black belt the top belt has an skull belt buckle on it. & ALWAYS wears an red bow with the triforce on the bow. & has an skull hair pin on the slide on her hair. but when she transform in to an princess..... well that really later in the her story. Personality she basically an tomboyish princess that cares about others, loves playing her guitar she loves drawing, some times her hair may change to black when shes very sick or very sad, when is in her heroine forum rarely she gets very mad if she provoked by someone that bullies her, she possesses an very bad temper you don't want to be around when she Mad. if you asked about her Father, she becomes sad for an very odd reason even know she lost her memories. she Carry her father' s Hylian Shield to remember him by. her Father die in civil war from Hyrule while helping the hylain alies for the royal family in Hyrule so its been 7 long years in Misty's book. she don't know that she lost her mother 3 years after her father's death. so Misty has no Parents while growing up as an child just childhood friends & an teacher. History The Royal family of Skullheart King: Leon A. Darka (decease) Queen: Lizabeth L. Darka ( decease) { Aire Princess: Misty A. Darka } Princess: Tammy Y. Darka{ Misty's younger fraternal twin sister} Bio After 7 long years, the lost Princess from the land of SkullHeart were found out by the conblins. During the civil war from Hyrule, it seemed to affect the land of SkullHeart, kidnapping the young princess from her Kingdom and may have taken and hide her in Hyrule. The Princess seemed to escape from their hands, but she doesn't remember exactly what really happened after her head got hit on that time. Once the civil war came to an end, the Sheikahs from SkullHeart sent an Still-In-Training sheikah to look out for her as her first assigned mission to fully become a Sheikah. the SkullHeart Sheikah would have troubles finding her with the fact she has a badly hand drawn picture when she was young and how would make her remember the princess's memories, many years past & yet she has met many friend plus she have met an an ultra rare red fairy with orange wings from her youth. but, the fariy was an baby orphan fairy from an ancient city that was cursed. no great fairies, no fairies nothing but but one day later an young Misty found her & raise satie on her own. afterwords satie was really grateful to the young Skullian done for her. after all these years Misty & Satie became friends & partners. Current Goals so in order to get her memory back she must collect 150 royal coins. the coins has bits Misty Darka's memories in them so misty has to get them all to get her memories back. all the coins are in Hyrule. the darka sisters are tasked with collecting enough Royal Coins of SkullHeart to buy Misty's memorie back & new Abilities by destroying monsters, poes & evil masterminds by using her powers, including the ability to transform Misty's tunic into dresses for events & stuff. but she has colleted 50 sor far ! Other Notes Weaponry *her fathers sword(being of storty) *yellow hilt sword.(middle) that truns in to the golden hilt sword (later in the roleplay) *wooden shield (beging) *Hylian shield (middle) *Ancient Tetraforce Shield (later) *golden hootshot *bombs *bow & arrows Skills Misty is an naturally gifted fighter but, never really show it because of her Princess side but, she only shows it to an few people that she knows. Misty has the ability to “sense” when there is a ghost around , she feel their presence even it in an human or hylian vessel. misty had to learn everything from both her father & her teacher from the skills to the sword & shield right down to fusing bombs to arrows or learning new Magic abilities. Like typical Skullian Misty have the ability to read minds or to heal herself or others. the Skullian can only attack monsters or evil beings in the skull or in the heart. It's in their nature. some odd reason some skullian may think that its an cruse, to others Skullians may think its an gift. but to misty & her father it might be an nightmare that they can't get out of. Gallery HLmisty.jpg|Hyrulian Legacy Artwork Category:Characters Category:Skullians